Promise
by Dittolicous
Summary: AU. “One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter.” 9x7


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA. **

**Also, all of these were written BEFORE THE MOVIE CAME OUT. Hence, being slightly AU. **

**Promise**

----

_"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter."_

----

It had started with a glance.

A kind smile.

Then the soft words.

'You dropped this.'

She felt it. It was small, but she felt it.

He felt it too.

Neither quite understood. It was unlike all other feelings. It was nothing like what 9 felt for 5, or 7 for the twins. It was.... different. Their optics would meet. Their stomach twisted and flipped, warmth slipping through their body.

They found themselves often drawn together by forces unknown. Many nights they spent together, speaking quietly about their hopes of freedom. Of a world with no fear. They voices would drift through the night, before one finally fell into a deep slumber, leaving the other to watch faithfully over them. They would awake the next morning alone, yet not. It became one of their many rituals.

If the ritual was broken, the night would be filled with deep silence and their fitful sleep would leave them aching, body and soul.

Why?

What was it, this strange sensation?

Could it be...

Love?

Tender hands would grips his. Brave optics would watch her.

The feeling grew.

His laughter would fill her head. Her smiles would light his night.

Bigger and bigger.

Until it began to overflow, pouring out for all to see.

They couldn't hide the passionate glances, nor the longing for the feel of the others soft fabric.

None objected. Many pushed them forward, closer together. Even they could see the adoration between them.

And when tragedy would strike and loved ones were ripped from their grip, they would hold each other. Sobs would fill the air, as meaningless words are whispered. A gentle caress. A broken word. Through the night, they stayed together, unmoving from their embrace for fear the other would disappear forever like so many before. Not even the fitful sleep broke their embrace. Light would hit and still, they would be interlocked.

But in a world of death and hate, love was often overlooked.

-----

She dipped her hand into the lukewarm water of the fountain and swirled it around. She watched as the ripples glided through the reflection of the night sky and herself. They drifted calmly across, morphing her reflection. Gradually, the ripples died down and she slipped her hand out with a sigh. She looked up at the grubby sky.

This is wrong.

She is a warrior.

She is strong, independent, and merciless. She had taken on, and killed, more beasts then the young savior could count. And had done so quickly and efficiently. By herself.

She could take care of herself.

She shouldn't feel these things.

Yet she did.

And if felt so right.

All of it.

The way their hands fit together. How his name rang through her head. How his tender smile would light her darkest night, more then his staff ever could. The way his words fell clumsily out of his mouth when he spoke to her. His heartening laughter.

All of it ignited feels 7 thought she had long since lost.

Feels that could end up killing her.

But how it killed her to say nothing. To have him stand near and know he was nothing but a friend. To watch him walk past, unknowing of her desire. To be unable to tell him just what he truly means.

Her heart yearned, while her mind denied.

In a time of war, love was truly inconvenient. Love could not win a war, only bring more pain when the love is lost.

She could not, would not, allow this to happen. The feels could never be spoken.

"Hey."

Could they?

"You're late."

Her voice echoed slight through the courtyard, her optics never leaving the sky. The burlap stichpunk sat down next to her, glancing up.

"I'm sorry. I found a book and was reading... I just lost track of time...I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

A small smile worked its way on her face.

"No."

9 looked at her shocked.

"7, I-"

"There nothing to forgive you for."

He blinked, then smiled. He let out a small chuckle, looking back up. They sat there in silence, just staring up at the dark sky, the moon peeking through grimy clouds every now and again. Thoughts ran through bothes heads of the words yet spoken, but neither took the first step.

9 looked over at 7, taking in her every little detail. The way a smile would twitch onto her face, how her optics gleamed under the strikes of moonlight, her slim, yet sturdy body and her petite hands which he so longed to grasp. He could help but let a smile take over his face.

She was perfect. Absolutely and completely perfect.

"It's rude to stare, you know."

He held back a small gasp, glad that he couldn't blush. He dipped his head bashfully.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, you're beautiful."

This time he did gasp, his hands fly to his mouth. The female warrior regarded him, startled. He stuttered, desperately trying to say something, but his mind failed him and all that came out was a jumbled mesh of 'um's, 'er's, and 'I's. He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

A small giggle.

Fair hands pulled his away from his face, cupping them.

7 looked at him, smiling.

"Thank you."

He blinked as she giggled again. He chuckled.

"I'm such a dork."

"But you're my dork."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them and it was 9's turn to look astonished. She looked down, flustered. Her optics widened slightly. Her heart pounded.

They're hands were still intertwined.

She made no move to let go.

They sat there for a moment, 7 looking at their hands, 9 watch her. Neither knew what to say. The burlap stichpunk gulped as he tried to think of the right words.

He had to say something.

He had to say it.

He couldn't wait anymore.

But how?

And what if she didn't return them?

It hurt to even think that.

"7... 7... have you ever thought about... about if we did make it? If-if we can't stop the beasts? If one of us.. If.. If we..."

7 slowly looked up.

"If we... die?"

....

"Everyday."

Her reply was strangely meek.

"Me too."

He paused.

"I have to tell you something."

Her hands gripped his tighter.

His stomach flipped.

He searched for the right words.

"7... I can't imagine... No..."

Her head tilted

He took a deep breath.

"I couldn't bare a world without you, 7. I need you."

7 felt her heart stop.

"I-"

"No."

7 gently let his hands drop, and placed her fingertips over his mouth.

"No. Don't say it."

Everything around him began to fall to pieces, shattering.

"Why?"

His voice was broken. He repeated when she didn't answer.

"Why, 7?"

She stared into his optics. Pain radiated from them.

"We can't, 9. Not in this world, not in this war. We can't afford to..."

He took her hands again.

"If we can't afford to love, what can we do, 7?"

"I'm sorry."

"Please, 7..."

His voice was pleading and shaky.

"Forgive me, 9."

She stood up, ready to leave the heartbroken 9 behind. To leave him, and know that his heart would forever be out of reach. At her own fault. But her legs refused to move. 9 quickly stood up, taking her by the shoulders.

"I-I don't understand, 7. Please...p-please..."

Desperately, she tried to avoid his optics but found herself drawn to them. She expected hate and loathing.

Nothing but pure love stared back at her.

She broke down. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling them together. She could feel his breath on her neck as she buried her head into his shoulder. She took in his smell, leaving her intoxicated. She shook.

"I need you too, 9. I need you so much. I can't bare to leave you behind. But-but we can't... The danger... it's so high... I couldn't bare hearing those words now... only to have them ripped from me, to never be able to hear them again. I don't think I could live through it.. I'm selfish... But I can't do it.. I can't..."

She gripped him tighter, if that was possible.

"I'm so selfish... Please... 9..."

She paused.

"Hate me... please..."

He gasped.

"7!"

"You're better off, 9. Just say it."

He pushed her away, causing her to gasp, then grasped her face gently.

"No."

His lips met hers and her mind went blank. Everything began to spin. Her arms found their way around his neck. His around her waist. Everything came flooding through. The desire, the pain, the anger, the hope.

The love.

They separated.

"Let me say them, 7."

She rested her head against his.

"I can't..."

"7..."

"Promise me instead, 9. If... when we make it through this... We can say it.... Those can be the first words we exchange..."

"What if... one of us dies?"

Her optics darkened.

"Promise me. I beg you, 9."

He stared deep into her optics.

"I promise."

A bitter-sweet smile appeared on her face. She began to close their distance. Her lips were an inch from his.

"And as do I."

----

He stared at the small body of water. He began forward, entering it. Luke-warm water swirled around him. He payed it no head. He was waist deep when he stopped. His arms tightened around the object he held. His face was tight.

It was time.

Gently, he let her body enter the water.

He stared at her.

Her soft and serene face stared back at him. Her skullmet was long lost, taking with it her warrior-like appearance. Her body looked so small and frail, though he knew this was far from the truth.

He placed a hand on her cheek.

Then, a soft kiss to her forehead.

"You broke your promise."

He let go and her body slowly drifted away.

"But I don't care."

Farther and farther she drifted.

"I love you."

He turned away, unable the watch her any longer. A ghost of a voice drifted past him.

'I love you too.'

----  
THE END


End file.
